The Rebirth
The Rebirth was a vanilla private server founded in the United States and now hosted in Europe. While many private servers focus on fast/instant leveling and “fun server” specialties, The Rebirth has remained devoted to its founder's vision of a completely blizzlike recreation of patch 1.12.1. The Rebirth is well known and respected for its devotion to providing a completely free service from its launch back in August 2011. This includes absolutely no pay-to-win services (buying level boosts, mounts, gear, etc.), which gives The Rebirth a unique advantage against other private servers. The server is also maintained by a small and dedicated team of GMs that maintain that “blizzlike” server experience by providing hotfix patches and continued updates via their Reddit and Facebook page. Ticket response is variable, from minutes to days, and PvP harrassement issues have been said to occur as GMs aim to act just as Blizzard GMs would. The server historically has been under constant DDOS from unknown sources and had a six month down time plus six week rollback in 2014, when it was moved into a DCMA jurisdiction on hardware purchased by the GM team with some user base donations. Even after such a challenging series of events, the server has been running smoothly since January 2015. The scripting of the servers’ NPCs, enemy mobs, quests and raids are also “blizzlike” as well. All currently released raids operate at a good stability and are slowly patched to players needs swiftly when problems are reported. One of the key features about The Rebirths ambition to be "blizzlike" is that content will only be released if it is scripted correctly 100%, ready for players. Battlegrounds (AB and WSG currently) are also hosted with full teams for everyone to enjoy. Alterac Valley will also be available as the population increases. This is all available with a steady server speed of 150ms for NA, 80ms for Europe and 280ms for AU, with a population currently (May 2016) of 1500. It was shut down in 2017 by the administrators. Custom Content The Rebirth has a few minor concessions to cope with low-population: Linked Auction Houses All AH are linked to the same posting pools, and require only 20% of the actual listing price to list an item, making it more likely someone will see and buy your goods, as well as not burning huge amounts of money if your item misses its target market. Battleground Queues Battleground queues can be joined from anywhere in the world via a command':' .bg wsg|ab|av and the current number of people in queue is reported in the rebirth_pvp channel. Removed Meeting Stones at instances used to allow the summoning of party members. Removed in early 2015. The server used to host double XP weekends. Chat channels (like global) used to be cross-faction. Removed in early 2015. Added back March 2016 and removed shortly after in April 2016. Progression The Server is updated regularly. MC, ZG, and Ony work authentically blizzlike. BWL is fully scripted and released with minimal bugs. The creators have also released the Nightmare Dragons positioned around Azeroth. The server plans to recreate the Gates of AQ event, once the AQs are fully functional and ready for raiders. The Undead invasion may also be recreated, prior to the release of Naxx. The content releases are slower than many other private servers due to limited development staff and the developers' devotion to making the encounters as close to retail and as bug-free as possible before releasing them. Its regular instances boast some of the most accurate scripting short of Blizzard themselves releasing a patch-capped server. Deadmines and SFK are certifiably 100% as they were back in the day, while other instances are at least 95%, with only a few minor fluff details still needing polishing, or a result of limitations in the Mangos-Core, rather than the instance scripting itself. These are also being ironed out as new core-updates are released. As of June 2014, the server was averaging 300-400 concurrent users with peaks of over 500 users. The server's population, while fairly small by private server standards, is very dedicated to the server, finding and reporting even most innocuous bugs to be fixed to ensure the server someday reaches its goal of being a 100% accurate recreation of patch 1.12.1. The server reached peaks of 750 players during the summer of 2014, but an extended downtime from October until January 2015 lowered its peak population to around 120. In April 2016 due to Nostalrius shutting down; the population peaked, breaking server population records and cap several times. As of June 2016 the population has evened out to 300-600 off-peak and 800-1200+ peak hours. Certain world events, such as the Gurubashi Arena are fully activated. The event will activate every 3 hours with a fully working arena and lootable chest. On a rare occasion, the GMs will come down to the event and watch the chaos unfold. Active Guilds Format: Guild Name (Guild Type PVE|Leveling|RP|Social) Alliance * Dwarven Overlords (PVE) * hest (PVE) * Order of the Silver Hand (RP) * Renascentia (Leveling/PVE) Horde * Exiled (PVE) * Hate (PVE) * Intense Intent In Tents (Social) * Murloc Holmes (PVE) * Red Moon (PVE) Social * Reddit http://www.reddit.com/r/rebirthwow * Facebook https://www.facebook.com/groups/TheRebirthWOW/ * Twitter https://twitter.com/TheRebirthWoW See Also * Main Page * Private Servers __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__